


Picnic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce have a picnic with their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

Clint and Bruce were driving to the spot. Nathan was sleeping in the backseat of the car in his baby seat. They are going to have a picnic. Tony had told them an amazing picnic spot just outside the city.

Clint was currently buzzing through the New York traffic. Bruce was reading a book. There was faint music playing in the car so their son could sleep. Bruce closed the book as they neared their destination.

Bruce said, "This is the spot Tony had suggested."

Clint nodded and said, "I can see the picnic tables. Also there aren't many people here."

Bruce said, "Lets park here." He pointed towards a spot.

After parking the car near the table which was at the far back, Clint began setting the table while Bruce bought Nathan out who was awake. Clint spread the blanket, bought out Nathan's toys and some food.

Bruce placed Nathan on the blanket. Nathan started playing with his toys while Bruce and Clint talked. They heard Nate giggle and found their son trying to catch the butterflies that were hovering near him.

Bruce and Clint smiled at their son. Clint quickly started clicking pictures.

After a few hours the sun began to so they packed their stuff and drove back home. They stopped the car to see the stars. 

It was a good day.


End file.
